narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Takeo Hyūga
A Jōnin level nin that resides in the deep mountains of Otogakure. He is capable of Crystal Release and proficient in the abilities of his Byakugan. History Childhood Takeo had been born into the Hyūga Clan, specifically it's Branch House. He had been a rarity among the clan itself. His parents seemingly had an affair between each other for his biological father had been apart of the Uchiha Clan while his mother apart of the Branch house of the Hyūga. His father not proud of his failure to pass off the Uchiha lineage to Takeo neglected him and took the attention toward his brother in which Takeo's father figure took the burden of raising a son that wasn't his. Being a Branch Member of the Hyūga clan resulted into Takeo being 'branded' the curse mark by an elder Main House member. Takeo seemed to continue to live this 'outcast' of the Hyūga clan as his brother whom was not allowed into the clan lived on with his father. Takeo being his lonesome self had grew a great sense of strength; hate. He uses his resentment on those who looked down on him to train his hardest and unleash his anger during such sessions. With his training Takeo soon to become more proficient with the use of his Byakugan even learning why he had been branded just to keep the secrets of it safe to that of the Hyūgas. Most of Takeo's time had been spent in learning his duty to the Hyūga clan; actively serving as a servant to the Main House. Despite the anger he kept inside of him he had been a very polite and kind person to all those that approached him; including those that would look down upon him. Though Takeo was a very quite child always playing by himself; which was the only way for him to play. Prior to entering the Academy, Takeo had still been working hard in his training and fulfilling his role of 'caretaker' for the Byakugan; this was achieved through Takeo's excellency in Taijutsu by the age of 8. Upon coming to the age of 8 it was decided that the Main Branch allowed Takeo to enlist himself into the Academy to better opt him to the ninja world. During his time in the Academy Takeo seemed to be at an advantage then the other students. His hard training to become the role of a guardian to the Byakugan put forth well into allowing him to pass the Academy at the age of 9. He had also been accompanied by his brother Kyusei; the two later on becoming a part of the same squad. Through his initiation into graduation Takeo had already been well aware that he had the ability to release electrical surges or well more basely known as Lightning Release. Upon being in a new genin group from the start Takeo's sensei seemed to take a fond interest into the Hyūgan. Takeo and his squad now under the tutelage of Jōnin leader had began to learn more techniques that would be useful during combat that he had never known about. Nearly a year passing as Takeo had been a few days away from reaching his tenth birthday when his sensei sought out to teach him a rare technique as a present for his student. Takeo's excelled knowledge in the Hyūga practices deemed well for the technique to be used in moderation. Upon the day of Takeo's birthday the present was given. After some testing and rigorous training. The present ended up being one of Takeo's greatest powers; the ability to open forth the celestial chakra gates. This immense power opened Takeo's eyes to the various other techniques like this which could seek out for the best or worst latter. Regardless of the matter this new power sought a great advantage to Takeo's taijutsu abilities. Years having passed and countless of missions having been done the squad continued to live on. Takeo 12 at the time has learned more then just the ability of now to produce and control Lightning he had been able to utilize the lightning into a condensed ball known as; chidori. Soon it had also been evident that Takeo had been learning the manipulation of earth and rocks; Earth Release. It had been very minor though him having control over it proved that he had been well over his capability at the age. This led off to Takeo's sensei giving Takeo another gift though this was the chance to enter and be trained to compete for the chūnin exams. Entering the chūnin exam at the mastery of techniques he had already known gave Takeo a nice ease on by into attaining the official rank of chūnin at the age of 13; doing such seemed fairly easy as he nearly killed his opponents when initiating the Gentle Fist in collaboration with the Strong Fist. This showed a great feat for Takeo him being from not much to being able to gain such a rank at an early age; truly showed the prodigy this young boy was. Youth Takeo now a chūnin at such an age had still lots to learn in which his sensei took the liberty in doing such. Asside from training Takeo began to go out of the village more as he dealt with high classed missions and even worked with his sensei on missions. Now with his training Takeo by mid 13 years old has been able to utilize both Lightning Release and Earth Release, a major feat for the lad as his prowess did not even include the gentle fist arts. In addition to such the chidori he had been learning previously has finally mastered in the hands of Takeo, him now being a known user to execute such efficiently. Upon his travels with the various missions he had gotten, Takeo began to understand the trouble the ninja world had. Exceptionally growing he became an extraordinaire fighter for Konoha; tackling down tough missions, defeating possible threats and so on. Though upon one day he was sent out with an unknown root member out to the rice fields of Otogakure. They were sent to scout the land and take note of any suspicious activity for it had been secluded from most of the other nations. During their surveillance the duo had gotten ambushed by experienced Sound Release users. They had been immobile, yet luckily for Takeo he had been able to pull of an defensive Kaiten before their attack. As for the root member he was heavily injured and under the cast of Sound Release the oto nin killed him off. Takeo now alone used the best of his abilities with the Byakugan to fend for himself in what happened to be an elongated battle. Nearly defeated Takeo had one member of the squad left to deal with in which the great speed this Hyūgan had granted him the ability to successfully kill of the last member with a powerful and near perfect chidori. Recollecting himself after the battle, Takeo had been quite fatigued needless to say though he had now been in possibly hostile territory alone. He secluded himself from the area of the scene and spotted an abandoned hideout to dwell in for the night. It had come to Otogakure that their nin whom were sent out were now missing in which when found presumed deceased along with the ashes of the root member whom tagged along with Takeo; having been burnt to flames as a secrecy to keep information about the root to themselves. Nevertheless the weary Hyūgan had now found himself surrounded by at the time what seemed to be Otogakure's ANBU. Still shaken from the battle he had last night Takeo could not fend off the ANBU and had been confined and sent blindfolded to secret hideout systems of Otogakure. From the charged Takeo could not have been executed as it would have started a spark of war or hostility between Otogakure and Konoha at the time. In which he had been jailed for sometime as the Otokage felt Konoha would assume the two still to be scouting the land and hideouts. It had been then with the various jailed they used for testing where Takeo had been manifested with genes that allowed him the capability to control crystals themselves; Crystal Release. The process had not been easy actually very painful to Takeo's body that quickly began rejecting them though with Otogakure's force it had successfully transplanted into Takeo, him being one of the few to ever successfully be transplanted such a rare technique. Now held of value to Otogakure for future testing Takeo had been put upon two options that had no leeway at all. Those were he could return to Konoha only to defect afterwards or plain death. It was made sure he would not return to Konoha and report such acts as he had been placed a special seal preventing such. Takeo seeing no brightness in returning to Konoha as he had only his mother in his mind decided to follow through with the orders. He returned to Konoha informing them about the attack and what he found only to state a request to return to the mission for further details. Doing such allowed him to return back to Otogakure and reportedly be suspected as MIA. Returning to Konoha Takeo found himself prison-ed longer then he thought as they had been surprised at his excellency with Crystal Release. It took a great sense of hope for Takeo to survive the prison as he had still been young at the time and was treated like trash; nothing different from when he had been in Konoha. During these times Takeo had already grown to be 15 in which the Akatsuki had been forming and executing the ideal to target Otogakure and destroy it. Upon such Otogakure came to a downfall. This left Takeo and the rest of the prisoners trapped in an un-maintained prison. He was set free along with others to help his liberator restore order in Otogakure. This lad had been now the current Otokage: Trev. With this Takeo served as Trev's second in command helping with restoration in return the Kage had aided Takeo in training teaching some of his vile secret techniques. Takeo now had been serving Otogakure not as a prisoner though a highly respected member. ---- Over the span of a year Takeo had earned himself the official rank of a Jonin in which he was highly respected throughout the hideouts of Otogakure. Yet he continues to seek out for more power and had always been in search of ways to master his Byakugan's power. Throughout his time in Otogakure, he had been able to master his Byakugan to the point where his Jyuken itself could kill an opponent without effort. Upon serving under the Otokage he had been given missions to travel around and collect 'items' or sometimes information from other villages. During one of his missions he had been followed. Unknown that he was an Otogakure nin the one whom followed him was Xiarawst Uchiha the ANBU commander himself. Through some exchange in conversation Takeo had been interested in the scroll he bore. Xia had explained to him the contents within and that it had been the summoning contract for Hawks. Through generosity Xia allowed Takeo to sign the contract, giving him the ability to summon Taka whenever he wanted. The first hawk he summoned was merely 4ft in which it had no use, yet after practicing he had been able to summon one at around 20ft. With this new ability he thanked Xia whom already had wandered away and returned to Otogakure, riding his new Hawk. During one of his training sessions Takeo decided to work more with his Hawks in which he preformed the Summoning Technique and summoned the same hawk he had summoned when he learned the technique. It seemed as if it wanted to be under his ownership. The hawk itself was large with grey feathers, a sharp long beak and light blue eyes. For the first time since he had used the technique he had heard a hawk speak, in which the hawk spoke out to Takeo stating that its name was Rin. Since their training Rin had been Takeo's personal summon. Present During his training with Rin and various other Hawk Summons from Takaten Mountains, Takeo slowly began learning the process of sage mode via the use of Senjutsu. Due to the vast chakra needed to use Senjutsu Takeo could only access it while Rin was supplying her own chakra with him. The two began using its techniques in collaboration. Throughout their time and many failed attempts Takeo has been able to preform the true Hawk Sage Mode, granting him a vast amount of power. With his new ability he began practicing the sage arts to better enhance his prowess over Hawk Sage Mode. While spending his time practicing senjutsu Takeo decided to take on a new role and learn through the ways of his Otokage; Trev. He had become Trev's subordinate and began learning various new elements to his Ototon and other abilities that had been new to him. Personality Takeo had always been the caring person, thinking that it is better to have defeat an opponent without killing. Yet he always yearned to win. He has a never quit attitude and always goes by it no matter what feat it may be, his strong belief in this also aids with his stubbornness. When one gets to know him he tends to care for them, and be protective against harm in their way. When his cursed seal is active, Takeo can be rather cold and harsh. He seems very serious and dislikes those who are reckless. During this state his motives are different when fighting, his main goal is to kill. He won't think between friend or foe, yet if a person is in his way he will take his rage out. Appearance His Physical Features consist of dark green hair, amethyst colored eyes and an average teenager build. He usually has a dull facial expression, yet when his emotions come out he tends to show it. His Attire that is normally worn is made up from a long black jacket, having a dragon head on the left shoulder. Along with drappy black shorts and shin high boots. On both of his hands he wears long finger tip less gloves. A new attachment to his outfit would be a medallion he gained from sensei during their long training. He himself has no clue as to what it does but it does look nice. Along his back he bears a sheath that holds his Shogen. From learning the deadly and dangerous ways of Ototon Takeo always equips himself with specially enhanced ear-buds that are able to channel out chakra produced sound and Ototon. When not on missions or out training, Takeo removes his Shogen from himself and wears a basic Otogakure attire, consisting of a long lavender robe; black tight shorts; and a long purple rope to keep the robe together. There are times where he lets his hair grow out to a certain extent, in which he keeps the front notmal yet the back he bears a small ponytail to allow it to grow fully out. During the summer time he usually cuts it off to keep it short, due to the extreme heat. Abilities Byakugan Takeo has fully awakened his Byakugan's total power. He is able to sense chakra at a 1000 meter range. He has a gifted hand for the Gentle Fist and is able to combine it with Strong fist, immobilizing the opponent with chakra pressure points and finishing them with strong fists and kicks. His chakra shield is fully developed, it makes a heavy thick shield of chakra allowing him complete protection and control of his chakra. Shōton His ability to manipulate crystals is beyond extraordinaire. He may create crystal particles out of nothing and can use it to his advantage; entrapping foes or merely causing walls of crystals to erupt. He maintains to not overly use his chakra and uses his crystals more for offense or Nintaijutsu, adding Crystal Armour to himself or being able to constrict an opponent and attack them with series of punches and kicks. His knowledge on Shōton can be endless as he learns new techniques and creates new ones each fight he has. Ototon The very unique form of Chakra Manipulation; Ototon had been taught down by the Yondaime Otokage to Takeo. This technique seems to custom to Otogakure high officials. Takeo having trained sole fully with Ototon for a short period of time seemed to pick it up rather well and have a great effect when using it. He doesn't like to use it much in his fights when manipulating Crystal Release as the two don't work in collaboration the high pitch sound waves destroying his crystals to dust, yet he enjoys casting Genjutsu and stunning opponents for the better availability of Nintaijutsu. Hachimon Takeo loving hand in hand combat had been able to release and open 5 of the 8 Celestial Gates. His intense training in Taijutsu led him to the ability, his continuous training may lead him to be able to master all 8. In achieving it Takeo had only used it three times, once during learning and the farthest he had gone was the 5th gate before fatiguing and near passing out. He will only use it when in danger and when it is necessary, for multiple enemies. Kenjutsu Having lived and practiced with his Shōgen Takeo's knowledge with Kenjutsu is beyond normal. He is easily able to switch from Taijutsu to Kenjutsu. His Shogen itself is special as he is able to crystallize the whole blade, making it sharper and durable then the average blade. The Katana itself is nothing special, but an average katana. Senjutsu Imperfect to come Perfect to come Stats